Torture
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: A sadie hawkins fic for Bloom and SkyWritten for PhoebeQueenoftheDragons!


**My second Winx fic in 24 hours!**

**This is dedicated to PhoebeQueenoftheDragons, who asked me to write another fic. Phoebe, you had better appreciate this cuz I don't really like this pairing very much but this idea seemed perfect for them and I remembered that you had asked me to write a B/S fic and here it is. AU, normal high school.**

**Anyways, here's a Sadie Hawkins fic for ya Phoebe!**

**888**

**: Sky's pov:**

'Aww man!' I thought to myself as I scanned the school bulletin board. 'Sadie Hawkins is finally here'

Another year of rejection, not to say I ever didn't get asked. I got asked just never by the right girl. Why did Bloom have to be a popular cheerleader and me just a lowly joker?

_All the girls in the bathroom talkin  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burnin but I kept on walkin  
smile on my face and an air guitar rockin  
_

I walked past the bathroom and heard girls giggling and laughing. I heard several boys mentioned but none were me. Maybe I'd be surprised this year and by some weird phenomena; Bloom would look my way.

_  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?  
_

"What are you so down about Sky?" Brandon asked.

"He's just nervous about this dumb dance," Riven explained.

"So are you Riv, I see you watching for Musa" I laughed, and my friends joined in; minus Riven obviously. The bell rang and we rushed to class. 'Oh great, I have a report 1st hour!'

_  
Sittin in the back of my next class nappin  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughin  
think I got a tan from the light which I was basking_

My report was a breeze and I even made a joke that had everyone laughing. As the bell rang I saw Stella approach Brandon and talk to him. I knew what she was asking. I sighed and went to my next class.

_  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

Soon we were dropping like flies; Techna had shyly asked Timmy, Flora asked Helia, Stella and Brandon, Musa asked Riven and even though he acted indifferent; I knew he was excited. I picked up my lunch tray and looked around for a seat.__

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  


I sat by the cheerleaders and noticed that Bloom wasn't among them. The quarterback came up and told me I was in his seat. "I'll be finished in a minute," I told him.

"Move now!" he ordered, "I don't want any trouble!" I said getting up and taking off. I stopped down the hall and tried to catch my breath.

"Hey Sky?" I looked up and my eyes widened. Bloom was standing in front of me.

_  
She said, "You're smooth, and good with talkin.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"_

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, I nodded. "I've liked you for awhile now and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

To say I was speechless would be an understatement, but I quickly regained my composure. I smiled, "Sure, Bloom, sounds good" she smiled and gave me a hug.__

The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?  


I pulled up in front of her house at seven. I straightened my clothes and made sure the bouquet was perfect. I walked up to the door and knocked.

_  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

Bloom answered and she looked amazing. It's hard to believe that I used to be so nervous when she had liked me just as long. I swear this Sadie Hawkins dance was created just to torture guys. Bloom smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Sky! Nice sweater!"

Ah, maybe it wasn't so bad.

Fin

888

Well there you go, I'm not sure if I like this or not but like I said I don't really like this pairing very much but I promised a friend that I'd write it. I also don't get the chance to see the show that often so I only know so much about it. Hope you liked this Phoebe!


End file.
